


No One Else

by ladymacbethsspot



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2018 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Third Nipple Thursday, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, more evidence that i'm continually supplying the weird in this fandom, the holiday no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Erwin has a bit of body insecurity surrounding a particular feature of himself. Levi doesn't see it the same way Erwin does, and he shows him in the only way he knows how.Expect a drawn-out encounter with more feelings than I'd normally include.





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostCauses (Anteros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/gifts).



> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here).

No one else knew.

When Levi laid his hand on Erwin’s chest, spreading his fingers over the crisp cotton of his dress shirt, it looked just like any gesture between lovers.

Unintentional. Gentle. Chaste.

Just a man communicating with his partner, urging him with touch as well as words to ease up on the wine or they’d never make it home. Just the type of interaction that passed between couples, unnoticed, innocent and meaningless. That’s what it looked like to everyone else- a typical scene as the dinner and conversation at Mike and Nanaba’s wound down.

No one else thought anything of it as Levi’s index finger stroked purposefully, passing over one area in particular. Pausing, then pressing down, rubbing a small circle. Making Erwin draw in a quick breath, his eyes darting to either side.

No one else knew.

But Levi knew. The devilish quirk to his lips gave him away, the beginnings of a knowing smirk. He caught Erwin’s eye and tilted his head to the side. A suggestion, a hint- that he was ready to go home, that there was a good reason to return to their apartment, that Erwin would enjoy himself far more if he took this opportunity while it presented itself.

So they excused themselves, graciously thanking their hosts, taking their leave at an appropriate time in the appropriate manner. Erwin drove. He hadn’t drunk too much wine after all. Everything was fine, an ordinary drive he’d made innumerable times before. The radio was tuned to the public broadcast’s jazz station- soothing background noise to fill the air. Ordinary, familiar, like a million times before. Only now Levi’s hand rested on his thigh. Its heat and weight so solid, so present. Fingers plucked and smoothed the fabric of grey dress pants. Caressing, circling, idly moving as though Levi had no control over them whatsoever. As though he didn’t even notice his hand’s actions.

It made its way up and over. One finger at a time, until it found a new home stroking at the warm inside of Erwin’s inner thigh. Coaxing his already-ignited arousal higher. Until he hardened. Until the light fabric of his slacks felt tight and stifling. Just as Levi’s fingers brushed, barely, against the growing bulge, they retracted, as though burned.

Erwin stifled a frustrated groan, carefully training his eyes on the road. Trying to not to look at the man sitting next to him. Wearing the tight black turtleneck sweater that showed off his trim figure. That hid purple-dark marks from the night before, undeniable evidence of Erwin’s overindulgence. The man pointedly ignoring him- always the best way to get Erwin hopelessly wound up.

Luckily it only lasted for a painful few minutes. Erwin only had to endure so long, starved of the warm touch he craved. Levi’s hand returned, but this time to Erwin’s chest. The same spot it had occupied at the dinner before, and Erwin sighed in earnest as nimble fingers passed across his shirt. Near the bottom of his right pectoral muscle, they traced and rubbed, seeking and finding.

No one else knew.

By the time they arrived home Erwin was shifting in his seat constantly, unable to find a comfortable position. The safety belt was too tight. The heat a notch too high. His body too sensitive, and his cock too alert. The motion of Levi’s fingers stopped when Erwin parked the car, and the loss of his touch felt immense. Irreparable, insurmountable, despite the short distance to the house and what they were sure to do once they entered.

Feet barely over the threshold, Erwin made his move, catching Levi’s mouth in a quick kiss before being pushed gently back. Levi’s hands, splayed open on his chest, pointer finger of his left pressing that same spot. “Wait,” Levi said.

Erwin sighed, removing his leather shoes and watching as Levi did too. Slowly, too slowly, drawing the moment out with a quirk of thin brows and the hint of a playful smile. Testing him, teasing. Erwin shrugged off his coat and hung it up quickly, not even waiting for Levi to do the same.

“I can’t wait,” he growled, scooping the smaller man into his arms, shifting the weight of his lover’s body until it felt secure. Despite the pout on Levi’s face, the tightly crossed arms that made him chuckle and lean down to place a kiss in the part of silky dark hair. “Come on Levi,” he murmured, walking down the hall to their bedroom, “how could I wait when you can’t even keep your hands to yourself? In front of everyone at dinner, you’re just being unfair.”

He placed Levi gently on the side of the bed. Trying to straighten up, he was tugged forward into a kiss, caught by his tie wound tight in Levi’s fist as their lips met. They fell back onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and hands as they rolled, trying to keep their mouths from separating. But Erwin wasn’t trying to win this struggle, couldn’t have even if he’d wanted to, with Levi’s nimble fingers, the tugging grip on his tie, the warm wine-flavored open kisses stealing his breath. When Levi pulled away, straddling his waist and grinning above him, he was more than content to stare up at his husband, already pink around the ears, hair rakish and mussed.

Levi grinned and shrugged off his coat, throwing it aside. Erwin’s eyebrows rose- so it would be like that. Levi’s sweater joined it on the floor a moment later, and Erwin’s tie was undone as quickly as his buttons were attacked. He barely had time to admire Levi’s appearance- all solid muscle and pale skin bruised varying degrees of purple around his neck and collarbone before his shirt was fully open and tugged from his belt. Levi spread strong hands over his chest, kneading the muscles and stroking blond hair. The handfuls Levi squeezed drew small moans from Erwin, his pectorals massaged as Levi buried his nose in the hair between them, warm exhaled puffs caught and held close. His fingers travelled out, floating over Erwin’s nipples, making him twist away as they landed.

“Mmmm, shhh,” Levi crooned into his chest, mouthing a sloppy trail until his teeth found the bud of a hardened nipple. “Quit squirming,” he sighed between nips on the one side, the pinch and roll of fingers at the other. “If you want more…” he trailed off, looking up to meet Erwin’s gaze, lids heavy and face relaxed, “You’ll have to wait.” With a groan Erwin’s arms came up, fingers threading into Levi’s hair and stroking his neck as his head moved, sucking and teasing at sensitive peaked flesh. Drawing startled inhalations and pants from him in equal frequency, their cadence matched to Levi’s increasingly rough ministrations. Making him tense and whine with building excitement and anticipation as heat rose in him and his groin throbbed.

Then he felt Levi’s mouth release, drawing a wide ribbon of heat as it slipped lower. His back stiffened. His fingers gripped tight on the other man’s neck. Tense with anticipation. Tense with discomfort; snapped from the blissful reverie. Levi looked up, only halfway to his goal, mouth drawn into a small frown as grey eyes flicked over Erwin’s bare chest and expressionless face.

“Relax,” he whispered, dragging the vowels out long. His head dipped down, tongue darting out over the place he’d been massaging earlier at the dinner, the same location he’d teased in the car. Near the bottom of Erwin’s muscle, just above his ribs. A shaky breath pushed from Erwin’s lungs, forced out as he tried to comply, tried to let himself enjoy the sensation. Levi nipped, and he stiffened, fingers tugging at his husband’s dark hair, forcing his head away.

“Levi, I-” collecting himself, Erwin explained, “You know I don’t like it when you do that.”

The level gaze of serious grey eyes met his own.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“No,” Levi urged, “I don’t. You liked it before. Why not now?”

Erwin sighed. “It was sexy before, no one else knows about it. A secret. But now, when it’s just us, it’s weird.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed, searching his face. “It’s not weird. Or gross. Or anything you’re thinking, Erwin. It’s great. Most people are only lucky enough to have two nipples, you’re 50% luckier.”

The frank look on Levi’s face, the way his steady gaze held Erwin’s, didn’t hide any lie. Under their fierce assurance Erwin could only give up, his fingers slipping to stroke Levi’s hair, to feel the smooth skin of his shoulders. As Levi’s mouth closed over the small third nipple he gasped, head falling back onto the bedspread. The warm licks sent tingles of pleasure up his spine, arousal quickly fanned to its previous level. He sighed deeply as Levi’s tongue teased at the nub, moving to meet the touch of Levi’s hands wandering over his chest and abdomen. Squeezing, stroking, feeling every inch of exposed skin and leaving it pebbled with gooseflesh, lit with the afterimage of his desires temporarily satisfied.

“You know,” Levi murmured between the soft slick sounds his mouth made, “I love it.” Erwin almost snorted. It made no sense. His third nipple was weird, not a thing to be appreciated, let alone enjoyed. “I love you.” The words fluttered cool over his wet skin. “That means every part of you, especially this part,” Levi added, bending down again to take the nipple between his teeth, lacing a tugging twinge through Erwin’s muscle. When he stopped, pulling away for a second, Erwin took the opening.

“But why?”

Levi’s lips pursed as he considered the question briefly. “Why? Because someone has to. If you won’t, I will.” His face softened into a smile.

Erwin melted, struck by the earnest tone of Levi’s words. His tiny smile shining a ray through the dark haze of thoughts that had gathered. Reaching up to stroke a thumb along Levi’s jaw, he marveled at how beautiful, how perfect, Levi was. How he could surprise Erwin even now, after so many years. How he’d managed to trick someone so special into his life.

It made him believe, for an instant, that maybe he really was 50% luckier.

Levi dipped down one last time, slurping eagerly at Erwin’s nipple and making him squirm and gasp in pleasure and surprise. Just as quickly, his mouth was gone, Erwin’s back arching up to try and keep the contact, extend the moment as Levi sat up.

Swinging himself off Erwin, he pulled open the drawer on the bedside table and fished out a bottle of lubricant that he tossed onto the bed. Erwin stripped, his eyes glued to Levi as his lover did the same with quick efficiency, pushing everything else off the bed in uncharacteristic haste. Naked on top of the comforter, Erwin propped himself up on one elbow, ready to roll onto his stomach when Levi placed a hand on his shoulder.

“This is good,” he said, pushing Erwin back down.

“Are you sure?”

Levi nodded, pushing Erwin’s legs apart and kneeling between them. “Yeah, I want to see your face.” He reached for the lube, pressing the bottle into Erwin’s palm. “Show me, Erwin.”

Swallowing, fighting the flash of arousal and the chaser of embarrassment from Levi’s words, Erwin squeezed lube onto his fingers, spreading it over them and lifting his hips off the bed. He twisted his shoulders and reached behind himself, fingers finding the tightness between the cheeks of his ass and stroking it softer. Levi’s eyes weighed heavy on his body, pushing his hips down eagerly to meet his teasing finger. As he pressed it inside, feeling the muscle give, he watched Levi’s eyes widen with desire and heat flowed into his abdomen.

Fingering himself open, while Levi watched, silent and reverent, Erwin was soon losing track. Of himself, of his doubt, each layer of insecurity burnt away by the flickers of want he saw reflected in dark eyes. The way Levi bit his lower lip, groaning with Erwin as the larger man’s finger moving inside caught a rhythm. The way Levi reached for his own cock, stoking himself slowly while Erwin eased a second finger in. It made Erwin’s belly tight, made his hips move, his neglected cock hard and heavy. Seeing the lazy enjoyment in Levi’s face urged Erwin’s fingers on. He curled them forward, closing his eyes with the wave of pleasure that came as he stroked the hardness of his prostate. He drove them deeper, seeking the fullness and stretch he craved.

Little sparks and twinges of pleasure accompanied each press of his fingers, their motion slow enough to keep Levi’s eyes trained on him, but fast enough to make him feel hotter, more desperate with each stroke. He stared at Levi, glad they’d turned the lights on. So he could take in the contrast of the smooth fall of dark bangs, the flashes of mischief and desire in the grey eyes watching him. With the increasing pressure of his fingers pushing inside it was hard not to fixate as he sweat and panted longingly. Fixate on how different, how delicate the barely-pink skin of Levi’s lips and nipples was in opposition to his physique. On the small body- corded, compact with muscle. Angled, harsh with bone. Dark hair reaching up his legs, his forearms, gathering densely around the base of his cock. Erwin stared. Such perfection, Levi’s whole attention trained on him. His fingers pushed in almost to their base. They were not enough. He whined. He needed more. He needed the man before him.

“I’m ready. Please,” Erwin whimpered, his voice raw as he pulled his fingers out.

Levi hummed in agreement, picking up the lube and spreading it generously onto his own flushed cock.

Erwin shifted his hips, feeling heat rise in his cheeks as Levi lifted one of his legs up, its weight easing onto Levi’s shoulder. Lining himself up, Erwin felt the blunt pressure of Levi’s cock at his entrance. With a lift of his heavy leg off Levi’s shoulder, the smaller man moved forward, pressing in and grabbing hold of Erwin’s thigh as he pushed inside.

The stretch felt good immediately, and Erwin moaned in pleasure as Levi’s cock filled him to its hilt, his hips rolling up to meet Levi’s. They moved together, Levi’s fingers gripping his leg, pulling it up higher to push deeper and fill the need Erwin panted out below. Heat building between them, the hint of friction and the tugging stretch as Levi’s cock moving amplified by the position. Something that had felt too intimate, too exposed before began to shift in his mind.

This way Erwin could watch, and he did. He watched as Levi’s hands rested on his calf, massaging the muscle briefly before kissing along it. He watched as Levi’s forehead grew damp, as his chest flushed and his hip bones pressed against Erwin as he moved inside. He watched the kisses turn to bites as fingers gripped tighter, working his muscles soft and pliant. Being the object of such obvious attention, Erwin’s heart pounded, hyperaware of every touch as Levi’s hands travelled slowly up his leg toward his groin. While his belly clenched and his cock twitched against his abdomen as Levi trailed blunted fingernails up the sensitive skin. As Levi thrust in, the motion growing rougher.

“Levi,” he panted, entreating his lover. To touch him, to fuck him, as Levi shifted and rubbed against his prostate, setting his nerves flashing.

Levi’s mouth opened in response, a groan coming from slack lips. “You’re beautiful, Erwin,” he said, his voice catching as his cock drove in. His thrusts deepened, but didn’t quicken. Instead they rolled waves of tight pleasure through Erwin with each measured push of powerful hips.

“Levi-” It was hard to breathe, hard to focus on anything but the man above him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Levi repeated, the intensity of his long thrusts making Erwin squirm. Only Levi’s hands wrapped tight around his thigh held him in place. Only Levi’s hips meeting his anchored him in the moment as the pleasure threatened to sweep him away. As the words rolled over him, crashing against him in unending echoes that Levi repeated them with each thrust: _beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_.

Only when Erwin thought he would snap from the pressure, when he thought his mind would break and leave his body for good, when he thought he’d be drowned in Levi’s low broken voice, did he feel a hand leave his thigh and wrap around his cock. He shuddered at the touch, unable to hold back wordless cries as Levi stroked him quickly. And the coil snapped. Every nerve pulsing and every muscle tightening as he came. Seeing stars, the long-delayed climax rocking him in clenching aftershocks as Levi’s deep thrusts extended his pleasure. Until he trembled- weak, oversensitive. Until he whined- hands clutching at the sheets. Until Levi spilled warm inside him and dug his nails into Erwin’s thigh.

Letting go of his leg, Levi fell forward onto Erwin’s chest, crumpling in exhaustion. Breathing heavy between his muscles, face resting in golden curls. They lay for only a moment before Levi tried to sit up. But Erwin caught him, strong arms encircling him and keeping him close before he could pull out.

“Erwin,” Levi murmured, “we should shower. I’ve made you dirty.”

“No,” Erwin responded sleepily, unwilling to give up the warmth of Levi’s weight on his body. “You’ve made me happy.”

Levi snorted but did not protest, instead nuzzling into Erwin’s chest and closing his eyes. Erwin did the same, breathing deeply, feeling Levi’s heat, his closeness. Feeling Levi’s arm wrap around his body as far as it could reach. Feeling Levi’s cock soften slowly inside, their embrace keeping it from slipping out. Feeling himself drifting off into a contented slumber as Levi’s hand come to rest, near the bottom of his muscle, just above his ribs.

Settling on a place that no one else knew.


End file.
